Please be Patient with me
by Midesko
Summary: Kurt is taking care of Dave who is sick with the sniffles. To make him feel better, Kurt dresses up in full nurse attire and goes about making his man feel better. Fill for the kink meme. NC-17 Kurtofsky!


A little something I did for the kink meme. If you guys have Kurtofsky/Brittana/Bike Chanderson Prompts then leave them for me in a message please! I feel so productive!

I OWN NOTHING. THESE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE NOR DO I MAKE ANY PROFIT OFF OF THESE WORKS.

* * *

><p>Dave felt himself slipping in and out of sleep, his entire body slightly less achy than the past few days but still achy enough to keep him in bed. And fuck if he didn't love all the attention he'd been getting from Kurt. His boyfriend had been over every single day making him foods and special drinks and generally just taking care of him. God, he was so fucking lucky to have him. Kurt was <em>the<em> most amazing person on the face of the planet.

He glanced over at his clock, grinning tiredly as he noticed it was about time for Kurt to come over today. He closed his eyes and let sleep take him for awhile, waiting eagerly for his perfect boyfriend to come tend to him.

It wasn't until maybe half an hour later that Kurt finally came over. His parents were both at work and it was only the beginning of summer vacation. Fuck. He had Kurt all to himself for the entire summer. Seriously, what did he do to deserve such perfection?

The shut of the front door woke him, letting him know that Kurt had finally arrived. He glanced at the clock and wondered why he was a bit late, but didn't question it. The steps grew louder as they echoed up the stairs.

"David, I brought you something special today." Kurt opened the door slowly, a bowl in his hand and a spoon in the other, a smirk on his face. And holy fuck, Dave was hard the moment he saw him. Even still sick he couldn't help it when he saw his boyfriend in a fucking nurses outfit. No, not scrubs. A pink, slightly laced, tight as hell skirt and even the hat. Much like the one Santana had been wearing back on Valentines day. He even had fucking _stockings_.

"That… That's not fucking fair…" Dave licked his lips, watching as Kurt shut the door by pressing his behind against it, still smirking.

"What isn't, baby? I brought you more soup. Think you can sit up a bit?" Kurt asked as he made his way over to the bed. Dave sat up slowly, his head swirling just slightly. And he didn't think it was from his cold.

Dave growled lowly, watching Kurt move into his lap with the bowl and spoon, legs spreading to make the skirt hike up and show so much beautiful pale skin. God, he wished he was better. Then again, if he was Kurt wouldn't be doing any of this.

As soon as Kurt was settled in his lap he moved his hands to Kurt's thighs, rubbing inwardly. Kurt's breath hitched slightly before he cleared his throat.

"Now now, calm down, baby. You don't want to make your fever come back. Here, open." Kurt dipped the spoon into the bowl and offered it to Dave. Dave watched Kurt, rubbing his thighs again as he closed his lips around the spoon, still watching Kurt closely.

"That's it. You have to have soup to get better, David." Kurt licked his lips, watching as Dave pulled the spoon away from his hand, tossing it across the room before grabbing the bowl. In what was seconds, David downed the soup and roughly cast it aside onto the nightstand.

"I take it you were hungr-aah!" Kurt gasped as Dave shoved his underwear down, pushing the skirt up just enough to grasp his erection. He shivered at the touch, biting his lip as he rested his hands on Dave's shoulders. He could feel the still too-warm skin under his touch. For a moment Kurt wondered if this had been a bad idea but then Dave's thumb was rubbing at the head of his arousal and he just whimpered.

"It's not fair that you dress like this… Strut in here like this when I can't have you. Maybe I should teach you a lesson." Dave squeezed Kurt's length, earning a low whine from him. He loved the way Kurt just fell apart from the slightest touch. It was so hot.

"Dave… Oh…" Kurt moaned as Dave released his length. Dave shoved the blanket down and leaned back against the wall, pulling himself out of the slit of his boxers, pulling Kurt closer, finding his strength was coming back at full force. He shoved Kurt's underwear down, eying the lace panties for a moment before getting back to work. He looked at the slight bulge in one of the pink pockets on Kurt's outfit, pulling out the bottle of lubricant from it.

"Sneaky little…" Dave smirked and popped the cap open, spreading the gel onto his fingers before pressing one to Kurt's entrance. He stopped once his fingertip was inside of Kurt. 

"Did you already…" Dave looked up at his boyfriend.

"Yes… I didn't want to make you do too much work." Kurt swallowed, his face flushing brightly at the growl that ripped from Dave's throat. Soon three fingers were inside of him, working together quickly to make sure Kurt was prepared. Though hot and horny as hell, Dave didn't want to hurt him.

After a few short minutes, Dave removed his fingers and slicked himself up before pulling Kurt closer, letting the smaller sink down on him slowly. He watched as Kurt's face contorted with pleasure, ever the size kink cock slut that he loved dearly. Dave kept his hands on those creamy hips, pushing the outfit up just enough to actually feel the warm skin beneath his palms.

Kurt gripped Dave's shoulders again, lifting himself off of his boyfriend a bit before thrusting back down onto him, gasping as he did. What really made him gasp was when Dave pulled him off and pushed him back against the bed. Dave kicked his boxers off and moved over Kurt, hoisting both the sopranos legs over his shoulders before thrusting back inside.

Kurt's head fell back against the bed, his hands grasping the sheets as his boyfriend thrust into him. He panted softly, looking up into Dave's darkened eyes. He loved when his boyfriend got like this. So primal and needy and god, so powerful.

"You don't even… Know what you do to me, Kurt… You're so fucking gorgeous… So sexy…" Dave growled and bit down on Kurt's neck, his hips thrusting harder into the spot that left Kurt a moaning mess. He left the mark nice and red before looking down at Kurt, watching as the boys eyes open and shut against the pleasure, his hair already a beautiful mess and the hat askew and falling off a bit.

"David… O-ooh… Please… Please… Right there! Ah… H-harder, please, David…" Kurt panted out, slowly beginning to buck his hips against Dave's. Dave groaned as he sped his thrusts up, making sure to thrust harder into him, wanting Kurt to come first. He reached down and stroked the smaller in time with his thrusts. That made Kurt moan even louder, more noises and calls of his name spilling past those beautiful lips. David truly believed that Kurt was some kind of angel, his voice was incredible no matter what he was using it for, yelling, singing or moaning. When Kurt was so close to finishing his moans would get higher and higher, as if he was singing.

Kurt gasped, his body arching delicately as he came into Dave's grasp. Dave loved everything about this moment, the sounds, the feeling and the visuals he got. It only took Dave a few erratic thrusts as he came deeply inside of his boyfriend, holding onto him tightly as he called to Kurt.

They panted as they came down from their high, holding onto each other. Dave pulled out of Kurt carefully before collapsing beside him on the bed, pulling the smaller boy close to him.

"God, I love you, Kurt…" Dave breathed, looking down at the boy in pink.

"I love you too, Dav-" Kurt stopped suddenly as he sniffled and sneezed. Dave snickered before full out laughing.

"I'm not wearing that outfit for you but I'll take care of you, Fancy." David chuckled.

"You'd better, hamhock…" Kurt sneezed again.


End file.
